


the puppet master

by dkyungso_os



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Halloween Challenge, I still don't know how to tag this, Kind of dark, M/M, baekhyun's name is not revealed but it is him, kind of, or an attempt at something dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkyungso_os/pseuds/dkyungso_os
Summary: at night, when park's puppets doors are closed and all the shows are over, the puppet master revels in the attention of his creations.lowercase intended.





	the puppet master

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something kinda creepy i tried to come up with last halloween but never got to post.  
> i hope you enjoy.
> 
> un-beta'd.

puppeteering was an art that came in the family. park's puppets was known all over the nation as the best puppet making company, as well as the best shows involving puppeteering in a long, long time. it was a generational thing, ever since mid-1700's that his family had been in the business, creating dolls on the go all over asia and eastern europe. chanyeol had basically been born in the area, and it had been expected that he, like the rest of his family, became a prodigy in the art.

park chanyeol was a physical oddity. in a nation where every man is expected to be quiet, polite, demure, chanyeol was loud and boisterous, and always, /always/, stood out. be it his tall height from very premature growth spurts, or the overly big ears, the youngest of the park family was hardly ever forgotten once you met him.  with dark hair framing his youthful face, pretty features that contrasted greatly with his strong physique, and a billion-watt smile, chanyeol was the object of adoration of many girls... and boys. coming from a rich, respectable family wasn't always easy, especially when you're mostly attracted to men, but people would oversee that tiny detail when presented with his marvellous puppets. the family's creations were something everyone was well familiar with, be it for the insane realism, almost borderline uncanny, or their sheer beauty. but chanyeol's puppets... they seemed to be on an almost different level.

the puppets he created were hardly ever for sale, only using them in his mesmerizing puppet shows, and the only occasion when he did sell them was when he claimed they had "misbehaved". they were mostly real life-sized puppets of males, all with beautiful features and different names and backgrounds. park chanyeol, aside from being a great artist, also seemed to be an incredible storyteller. he built the odd porcelain doll, often little girls with pretty dainty features, and he'd put them on display on the big window of his shop, proudly beaming when a crowd of people flocked over to take a look at his newest creation.

lately, the business was going low. there weren't all that many people buying his dolls, and the population was almost afraid to come to the night shows, for there has been a wave of disappearing young men in the area. park's puppets' only salvation, for now, was christmas. chanyeol decided to forgo the creation of puppets for a bit while prioritizing the creation of tiny dolls for sale, since it was the most sold items in the shop. he was a happy man doing his job, and everyone delighted in passing by the shop to even have a small conversation with the man.

what no one even imagined that went behind closed doors was the dark side of park's puppets. the reason why their dolls and shows seemed so lively... so real...

"kyungsoo, my dear, i told you plenty of times to behave." the tall man was at the back, looking far less amicable without his ever-present smile. his eyes, wide and predatory, were locked on a smaller wooden figure of a handsome man with beautiful features. his plump lips were stuck in a bright, heart-shaped smile, while his eyes seemed terrified, showing all of the emotions the figure would show if it was alive. which was. conscious, every single one of the figures, they all seemed to stare in terror at the two, some seemingly showing sympathy towards the smaller puppet, while still remaining perfectly still. chanyeol gripped the wooden figure by the hair, a small pained noise resounding muffled from within the inside of the puppet, and pushed it to the ground, cracking it in a few places. "i should send you to the fucking wood chipper, my doll, weren't you one of my most popular characters." he crouched, foot on top of the puppet's hand, which broke with a sickly cracking of something that seemed bone inside the doll. "try to escape one more time, and i'm getting rid of your legs." his voice was pure venom, spitting his syllables like he cared nothing about the doll or the man conscious inside it. he raised his hand, poised in a fist ready to strike his nose when his actions were ceased by the sound of the bell.

chanyeol stood, straightening his tweed suit, and plastered a smile on his face. it was astounding how he went from completely psychotic to an endearing angel within seconds, and that made him only even more terrifying in the eyes of all the inanimate puppets looking at the scene unfolding. he picked kyungsoo up, throwing him in a corner with other equally as beaten wooden puppets, and made his way to the front of the shop.

to his surprise, it wasn't another pesky old lady like the ones he had been receiving as of lately, fussing over the perfect doll for their granddaughters. it was a man, a beautiful man with dainty features, and his smile only seemed to brighten. beautiful bright eyes searched around the shop, curiously, while he fluffed up his red hair with the most beautiful hands he had ever seen in his entire life. this was it. the man he had been on a quest for. suddenly, all of his puppets paled in comparison - even jongin, the one who always garnered the most attention. he needed to have him.

he stepped closer, behind the man that was now examining the shelf of little porcelain trinkets, and placed his large hand on his shoulder, grinning as he felt the once soft skin harden under his touch.

"hello, little dove, and welcome to park's puppets. i hope you enjoy your stay because i don't plan on letting you go."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, it does mean a lot.
> 
> comments are encouraged and appreciated - please let me know how to tag.
> 
> \- callyr


End file.
